friends?
by Gaemmun
Summary: kisah 3 namja absurd untuk menempuh masa mudahnya /yekyuhae/GSwookminhyuk/
1. Chapter 1

Friends forever  
>cast : Cho kyuhyun<br>Kim jong woon a.k.a Yesung  
>Lee donghae<br>genre : friendship  
>sumarry : kisah tiga manusia, yang bertemu dengan ketidak sengajaan. Dan dengan ketidak sengajaan itu benih persahabatan mulai terlihat dan semakin menampak diri seakan memperlihatkan kedunia bahwa ketiga manusia ini sudah di takdirkan untuk bersama<p>

PERKENALAN MEMBER

CHO KYUHYUN  
>seorang namja dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata, otak jenius dan termaksud golongan orang kaya Membuatnya digilai banyak yeoja-yeoja, tetapi dibalik kesempurnaan itu. Cho kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah sosok yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara yang membuat seorangpun enggan menyapa atau mengajak bicara.<p>

KIM YESUNG  
>pria tampan nan ramah dengan suara emas yang sangat indah yang membuat dirinya dikagumin banyak orang, tetapi walaupun ramah dia adalah sesosok manusia yang aneh dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya #plak yang membuatnya ditakuti entah kenapa<p>

LEE DONGHAE

Pria tampan, romantis, baik. Tetapi bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap. Dalam waktu sebulan dia bisa mengencani 10 yeoja sekaligus. Atau mungkin lebih dari itu

"cho kyuhyun, kim yesung, lee donghae. Kalian satu kelompok untuk mewakili kelas 11A untuk petas seni nanti, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama... dan TIDAK ADA PENOLAKAN"kata seorang songsaenim dengan diakhiri dengan kata penuh penekanan, saat melihat salah satu murid yang bernama donghae ingin menyela

"is~ dasar tua bangka"desis donghae

"Kau bicara apa lee donghae?"tanya songsaenim tatapan tajam

"a-ani hehehehe"donghae tertawa canggung

"idiot"ucap kyuhyun pelan, tetapi ternyata telinga donghae cukup tajam untuk mendengar apa yang dikatan kyuhyun

"apa maksudmu hah?"bentak donghae kepada kyuhyun

"kau... idiot"kyuhyun mengulang perkataannya tadi, sebelum donghae membalas perkataan kyuhyun. Songsaenim lebih dulu berteriak agar mereka tidak bertengkar. Yang membuat kyuhyun dan donghae diam

"nah kyuhyun, donghae, yesung. Kalian boleh pergi"usir songsaenim itu sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut mendengar pentengkaran kyuhyun dan donghae. Setelah mereka pergi songsaenim itu bergumam

"sepertinya yesung yang waras diantara mereka bertiga" wahh sepertinya kau salah besar songsaenim

"jadi bagaimana?"tanya donghae, tidak memperdulikan wajah penuh tanya seisi kantin yang melihat mereka bersama. Karna ini adalah suatu kejutan bagi mereka saat melihat tiga namja itu berkumpul. Padahal mereka tidak dekat, saling menyapa pun tidak

"hei idiot~ kau memang benar-benar idiot, kantin seperti ini kau sebut tempat diskusi."ucap kyuhyun sarkatis

"YA!-"sebelum pertengkaran itu dimulai yesung sudah menyelanya

"bagaimana dengan dance dengan bernyanyi?"usul yesung

"HAH~"donghae dan kyuhyun memasang muka pongo

"wae?"yesung memasang wajah polos

"maksudmu boyband? iuh itu menjijikan"kyuhyun memasang raut jijik yang berlebihan

"lebay~"donghae memutar kedua bola matanya

"jadi bagaimana?"yesung menatap keduanya

"Setuju/tidak setuju"donghae dan kyuhyun saling bertatap tajam

"kau harus setuju iblis"paksa donghae

"tidak!"kyuhyun menggeleng kepalanya

"is, yesung! Kau setuju kan?"tanya donghae

"tentu, aku yang mengusulkannya. Pasti aku setuju"jawab yesung, donghae ber semirk ria

"kau kalah telak iblis, 2 lawan 1 HAHAHAHA"donghae tertawa bahagia, dan kyuhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya kemeja kantin

'kenapa aku harus kalah, aku kan iblisnya'batin kyuhyun gaje

"kapan kita mulai latihan?"tanya yesung

"besok saja, diruang musik disekolah"usul donghae

"kau bagaimana sih, pasti kelas lain sudah memakai ruangan itu." kyuhyun bangkit dari keterpurukannya

"kalau tidak?"donghae

"kalau iya?"kyuhyun

"ck, lebih baik kita lihat langsung"yesung bangkit dari duduknya, yang diikuti oleh kyuhyun dan donghae

Diperjalanan menuju ruang musik, kyuhyun dan donghae masih saja bertengkar tentang ruang musik itu

"nah~ kau liat dongek! Ruang musik sudah ada yang menempati."kyuhyun berujar sinis

"what? Dongek? "

"iya, kenapa tak suka?"

"YA KALIAN BERHENTI"yesung berteriak dengan suara indahnya, membuat pertengkaran itu berhenti dan murid-murid yang ada di ruang musik segera keluar

"ada apa ini"tanya salah satu murid, yang dikuti pandangan bertanya dari murid yang lain

"ah kami ingin memakai ruangan musik ini untuk berlatih untuk pentas seni nanti, tetapi sepertinya kalian sudah memakainya duluan"yesung menjawab dengan senyum ramah, membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya

"ah~ k-kita cuman memakai ruang musik. Cuman hari ini kok..."kata murid yang bertanya

"WHAT? Hey kita sudah susah-susah mendapatkan tempat ini!"teman murid itu berbisik

"iss biarin! Tinggal cari tempat lagi!"murid itu membalas

"jadi besok kami boleh memakai tempat ini?"tanya donghae

"tentu! Hehehe"murid itu membalas

"kalau gitu kami pergi dulu, terimakasih"-yesung

Yesung, donghae, dan kyuhyun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang musik

"YA, KAU BODOH! GIMANA KITA MENCARINYA? KALAU RUANGAN DI SEKOLAH INI SUDAH DIPAKAI SEMUA?"

Terdengar teriakan teman murid itu yang sampai ketelinga yesung, donghae, dan kyuhyun

"hey yesung! Kau membuat mereka bertengkar"ujar kyuhyun

"kkk~ yang penting kita mendapatkan tempatnya"-yesung, yang dibalas gelengan kepala maklum dari donghae dan kyuhyun

"jadi kita akan membawakan apa nanti?"Tanya kyuhyun

"bagaimana dengan lonely-sistar?"donghae memperagakan dancenya, yang nungging-nungging XD. Kyuhyun dan yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang tampang absurd

"lebih baik kita pergi, tinggalkan saja dongek agar dianggap gila"bisik kyuhyun sadis ke yesung

"tapi aku ingin memperagakan danceku-octopus kau harus melihat"yesung pun ikut menari dengan gila bersama donghae

'jika disini ada kamera mungkin aku akan melambai"pikir kyuhyun pea, lalu meninggalkan donghae dan yesung yang sudah menjadi tontonan. Bahkan penontonnya langsung masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah melihatnya

T.B.C

Thanks for read, ini epep pertama mun, mun sengaja buat pendek soalnya mau liat respon readers dulu J RNR pliss


	2. Chapter 2

Sepulang sekolah, yesung langsung melesat kesungai han. Ini memang menjadi kesehariannya, setiap sepulang sekolah dia akan langsung kesungai han dan tentunya dengan suatu alasan

"wanita itu dimana? Biasanya dia disini"gumam yesung, yesung melihat sekitar

"hah~ padahal aku ingin sekali melihatnya"yesung duduk diatas rerumputan pinggir sungai han, dia menatap langit sore yang berwarna keorenan, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi gelap

SRETT

DEGG

'apa itu dia?'yesung menengok kebelakang, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang berseragam sama dengannya yang dia cari-cari sedang duduk diatas rerumputan tak jauh darinya.

'ternyata benar dia, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menyapanya? Tetapi aku harus berbicara seperti apa? Ah ya aku tau'yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala

"ekhem~ sore hari yang cerah ya?"Tanya yesung

.

hening

.

hening

.

'kenapa dia terdiam? apa aku terlalu sok kenal,? aish aku harus menghubungi donghae dan kyuhyun. Siapa tau mereka bisa membantu aku keluar dari suasana canggung ini'batin yesung.

tampa sepengetahuan yesung, ryeowook bukannya tak mendengar, cuman dia sedang menahan diri agar tidak berteriak kegirangan sangking bahagia karena ditanya oleh yesung

To kyuhyun, donghae

"Hei~ jika kalian bertemu seorang perempuan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Send!

Ting

'mereka membalasnya cepat sekali' yesung memasang wajah shock

From donghae

"Aku akan mengajaknya kekamar"

NGENG~ 'seharusnya aku tidak bertanya kepada donghae, ah mungkin kyuhyun mempunyai jawaban yang lebih baik'

From kyuhyun

"aku cuekki, tetapi jika wanita itu psp! Aku akan menyentuh, membelai, dan memencetnya"

'kenapa jawaban kyuhyun menjuru ke anu/?, hah~ percuma memang aku bertanya kepada mereka" yesung menunduk lesu

"YESUNG!"

'siapa itu? Apa mereka malaikat pencabut nyawa yang ingin menyabut nyawaku, karena aku gagal berbicara dengan yeoja idamanku?'

"ya! Bodoh!"

DUAKK

Kepala yesung terkena lemparan 2 buah sepatu, dan pada saat itu juga muncullah dua sosok mahkluk abstral yaitu kyuhyun dan donghae didepan yesung

"aish~ kenapa kalian melempar kepala ku dengan sepatu eoh?"gerutu yesung sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol karena terkena lemparan

"habisnya kau tak menengok sih"kata donghae polos yang disetujui kyuhyun

"is~ lalu kenapa kalian bisa tau aku disini?"Tanya yesung, yesung benar-benar bingung bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa disini, padahal dipesan dia tidak memberitahu keberadaanya

"fans mu"kyuhyun menunjuk segerombalan perempuan, yang sedang melambai-lambai kearah mereka sambil berteriak 'ecung oppaaa lop yuuu'

DOENG~ "WHAT?! Jadi selama ini aku diikuti?"yesung menganga melihatnya, kenapa dia tidak sadar?

"ck, kau ini bener-bener bodoh ya~ aku saja sadar diikuti fans, kenapa kau tidak? Hah untung saja aku pintar, jadi aku bisa menyadari itu"kyuhyun berkata dengan raut wajah prihatin

"yesung! Perempuan yang kau bicarakan dipesan, yang dibelakangmu itu kah?"Tanya donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan

"iya… cantik bukan?"yesung tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"itu kim ryeowook, tetanggaku~ jadi perempuan yang kau bicarakan itu dia toh"kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk

"dia bernama ryeowook? Woah nama yang indah"yesung terus menatap ryeowook, yang balik menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung

Tiba-tiba yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri ryeowook

"kau cantik wookie"

"eh~"

Srett~ Yesung ditarik oleh donghae

"sabar~ cung, sabar~ aku tau kau sudah tak sabar mengajaknya kekamar, Tetapi kau harus mengajaknya berkenalan lalu pendekatan dulu"ujar donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu yesung

Plakk plakk plakk

Donghae ditampar bulak-balik oleh yesung seketika"bodoh~ siapa yang ingin mengajak kekamar eoh?"bentak yesung

"sudah-sudah jangan memperebutkanku"lerai kyuhyun, dan seketika pada saat itu juga kyuhyun dilempar ke sungai han

"YAA~~~ KEJAMMMMM"teriak kyuhyun dengan suara yang sengaja di dayu-dayukan, membuat yesung dan donghae swedrop/? Di tempat

"hihihi"ryewook tertawa pelan mendengar pertengkaran mereka

"eh suara apa itu hae? Kuntilanak kah?"Tanya yesung pada donghae

"mungkin cung~ kita harus pulang cung, aku takut nanti kuntilanaknya mengikutiku cung, nanti aku diapa-apain ama kuntinya cung"donghae menarik-narik baju yesung agar pergi dari sungai han, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menangis pilu sambil berenang-renang disungai han, kata kyuhyun sayang gak dilanjutin, soalnya udah terlanjur kecebur, mending puasin aja berenangnya

"ba bay wookie sayang~ sampai bertemu besok… emmuaachh"yesung melakukan fly kiss kepada ryeowook, ryeowook hanya bisa memasang muka cengo sambil ngebatin 'aku ketawa masa dikatain kunti ama si ikan, si ikan lagian gr banget sih. Aku kan cuman mau ngapa-ngapain abang ecung seorang, bukan si ikan yang kamseupil'

"YA TUNGGU AKU"kyuhyun segera mengejar mereka dengan baju yang basah sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kyuhyun, fans kyuhyun yang melihatnya menjerit-jerit karena melihat perut buncit kyuhyun #plakk

::::::::

Dipagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah sekolah, terdengar teriakan yang menggema di koridor sekolah

"KYUHYUN OPPAAA SARANGHAE~~~"

"YESUNG OPPA JADILAH KEKASIHKU"

"DONGHAE OPPAAA MARI KITA MENIKAH"

"woah aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kita berjalan bertiga akan seheboh ini"takjub donghae sambil melambai-lambai kearah seorang perempuan, hingga membuat sang perempuan mimisan lalu pingsan ditempat

"norak!"kyuhyun dan yesung memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat donghae manyun-manyun sok imut

"eh yesung kau tau? Perempuan yang bernama ryeowook yang kau sukai itu, rival kita nanti untuk pentas seni!"ujar kyuhyun

"mwooo? Jinjja?"yesung membulatkan kedua bolanya

"ne, dia berkelompok bersama lee hyukjae dan lee sungmin~ nah itu mereka"kyuhyun menunjuk kearah 3 orang perempuan yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa laki-laki

"apa yang mereka lakukan disitu?"Tanya yesung

"berpacaran mungkin"jawab kyuhyun cuek

"MWO? TIDAK BOLEH! RYEOWOOK HANYA MILIKKU…"yesung langsung berlari secepat kilat kearah ryeowook yang sedang bersama eunhyuk, sungmin dan segerombolan laki-laki

"oh tidak~ ecung mulai lagi"kata kyuhyun dan donghae bersamaan, lalu mereka mengejar yesung.

T.B.C

Ini sedikit cuplikan mengangkan saat gaemmun ama temen gaemmun liat reviews/? Yang pertama

Mun : aduh~ takut nih… gak mau liat ah

Temen : haruslah

Mun : duh oke gw liat

Temen : nih /sodorin hp mun/

Dan pada saat itu juga mun buka emailnya

-aningeko 81-

Lanjut…

DOENG mun cuman bisa terdiam di tempat setelah membacanya… tapi mun juga bahagia kkk~ aningeko 81 spesial, karena dia orang pertama yang ngereviews/? Ff pertama mun

-rahma94-

jalan ceritanya bagus, tapi penulisannya masih agak berantakan author shi…

umm terimakasih, dan maaf kalau penulisannya berantakan~ biasa masih newbie hehehe

-xelo-

Lanjutttttt.

Kyknya bkal kocak nihh XD, aq jga seneng ama friendship gni, , , mereka ntar pake lagu touch my body sistar aja, wkwkwkwk, ntar rival nya siapa gitu yang gantengncantik.

Makasih, insyallah pake lagu itu xD udah nih pada cantik-cantik gak? /lirikminwookhyuk/

Makasih, aku kira humornya bakal jeblok/? Ternyata masih lumayan xD

-dinacarisa-

Kayaknya seru nih, aku suka banget cerita persahabatan suju, apalagi kalo castnya kyuhyun

Makasih, mun juga suka kisah persahabatan suju xD

RnR please :* :* :*


End file.
